


Learning to Fly

by Manwe_Stark



Series: Dragon Renaissance [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dragons, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, House Targaryen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character-centric, Westeros (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: Aemon and Liliaenys become dragon riders.
Relationships: Aemon Targaryen (Son of Daeron) & Baelon Targaryen (Son of Daeron), Aemon Targaryen (Son of Daeron) & Liliaenys Targaryen (Daughter od Daeron), Ashara Dayne/Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II), Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) & Aenar Targaryen (Son of Daeron), Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) & Baelon Targaryen (Son of Daeron), Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) & Dyanna Targaryen (Daughter of Daeron), Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) & Liliaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Daeron), Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys) & Aemon Targaryen (Son of Daeron)
Series: Dragon Renaissance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174310





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Aemon and Liliaenys become dragon riders.

He sat down to breakfast at the table in the Great Blackstone Hall of Summerhall. Sitting down between Liliaenys and Baelon, Aemon looked around the table. Dyanna and Aenar sat opposite, while father and mother sat at the head of the table. The servants served the morning meal which he started with great eagerness. Today he wanted to become dragon riders with his twin sister. Their dragons, Tyrax and Hybrid, were quite grown up. He still remembered how he had received a dragon egg from his father, from which a blood red baby dragon soon hatched to which he immediately became attached. Now is the time for them to mount their dragons for the first time and take to the skies like Aegon and his sisters. He and Lili were already fourteen so they were old enough to try to become dragon riders

\- So you want to ride your dragons, Aemon, Lili?- Asked their father, Daeron.  
\- Yes, Father. I think we can finally try, we are fourteen and in two years we will be adults. Rhaenys became a dragon rider long ago, and not Aegon long ago. Probably soon and Jaehaerys will be a dragon rider, so why not us? - Aemon replied.  
Father nodded as he sipped his water.  
\- Okay, just be careful. Even the sons and daughters of House Targaryen should be careful with dragons, he said.  
\- We will be careful, Papa- Lili replied. As twins, they both share their mother's purple eyes and father's silver hair. His twin sister attracted the eyes of the sons of great and small lords and knights at the court of Uncle Rhaegar, which Aemon had long since got used to. He looked at Brother Baelon, who at eleven enjoyed reading books as much as fencing, who ate porridge, then at nine-year-old Dyanne, who eagerly ate scrambled eggs, and at four-year-old Aenar, who, as soon as he had eaten breakfast, went to cuddle with his mother.  
\- Okay, dragons are capricious creatures, they need to be handled carefully- Father said.

  
After breakfast, my father got up and kissed my mother on the cheek. He said he was going to King's Landing because his brother was expecting him. Being a member of the Little Council, it was understandable, and with his great dragon Rhaegon, he could quickly cover the distance between Summerhall and King's Landing.  
Saying goodbye to his father, he got up from the table and with Lili we went to the courtyard, the dragons were kept near the stables. In the courtyard, the guards trained as usual under the supervision of Ser Roderick, his master's father's armed commander. Swords and spears clanged as they crashed against each other. Aemon nodded to the military commander who did the same. Elsewhere, near the gate, a squad of horsemen in black chain mail and half-helmets, armed with swords and spears, had gathered. In the front of an ancient black steed sat Ser Beren Blackwood, Lord Tytos Blackwood's cousin and captain of his father's guard. He was wearing a blood-red plate armor whose breastplate was inlaid with a silver hockwood with obsidian ravens circling it.

  
\- We're going to King's Landing to join your father, Prince Aemon- Ser Beren said when Aemon asked him where he was going with the Lord Father's house guard men.  
Aemon nodded as he heard the familiar roar. This is Rhaegon, his father's dragon has taken flight. After a while he headed north to King's Landing, and Ser Beren and his men followed after him. He and his sister looked at them for a while and then we went to our dragons. Tyrax and the Hybrid were located near the stables in a tall building with a roof to shield the dragons from rain, snow and wind. There were also Vorian and Dawn, the dragons of Baelon and Dyanna. Tyrax had red scales and glistening golden eyes, and the Hybrid was green-blue with blue eyes. The dragons roared at the sight of them.  
\- Hello Tyrax- Aemon said, and stroked his head.  
\- Good to see you again, Hybrid- Lili said to her dragon and scratched her head.  
They fed their dragons and then decided to do what they came for, that is, to mount them and fly. Aemon immediately walked over and jumped onto Tyrax's back. Lili did the same on her dragon. Tyrax and Hybrid roared at it, shook their heads and raised their wings, then flew up. Aemon felt the rush of air in his hair as Tyrax flew up. Intuitively, he directed his dragon to the left. She and her sister did three laps around the highest tower of Summerhall, then flew east into the Kingswood. After a short time they saw a vast forest. They landed at its end and spent some time there before returning home. During this time, Aemon talked a lot with his twin sister. When they finally returned, they left the dragons in the stable and told their mother about everything themselves.  
\- You have it in your blood, you are the Targaryen, my children- Ashara said proudly.  
It was a really good day.


End file.
